earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas
This article is about Lucas' appearance in the Mother series. For his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series, see Lucas (Super Smash Bros. character). Lucas (リュカ Ryuka) is a character in Mother 3. He is from Tazmily Village, and the younger twin brother of Claus. He usually uses sticks and baseball bats as his primary weapons, along with his powerful signature PK Love power. Lucas has the ability to pull the Seven Needles in order to wake the Dark Dragon which is sleeping underneath the Nowhere Islands. Biography Lucas is the son of Flint and Hinawa, and the twin brother of Claus. He lives in Tazmily Village with his family and dog Boney. Lucas has blonde hair, black eyes, a yellow t-shirt with red stripes, blue shorts, white socks and red sneakers. He learns his PSI powers from Ionia, one of the seven Magypsy. Until he embarked on his adventure, Lucas had a reputation of being an emotional boy, even prior to the numerous crises that changed his family. Personality Lucas is shown to be timid, gentle, and cautious. Almost the opposite of his twin brother, Claus. He can show determination, but only when the situation permits. Three years after his mother's death, Lucas has matured to becoming a boy much like his brother Claus, determined and strong-willed. Story Lucas is playable in the Prologue, as a tutorial character. In the tutorial, Lucas learns how to dash, and how to battle, as learned in the battle against the Mole Cricket. In Chapter 1, Lucas, Claus and Hinawa don't return to Tazmily Village from Alec's house. This causes the village to organize a search party to look for them. After Flint and Duster's fight against the Reconstructed Caribou, Lucas and Claus are found. However, Lucas is quiet, and only murmurs, "mom". After Flint learns of Hiwana's death, he goes crazy and Lucas and Claus has their eyes covered to not see what's happening. He attends Hiwana's funeral, where Lucas reveals that Claus went to fight the Drago that killed their mom. He stays at Flint's house until the third chapter. At the end of Chapter 3, Lucas comes to assist Salsa, Kumatora, and Wess. He brings Drago Jr and his mother, apparently wanting to avenge their dead family member. PSI Lucas is the main Assist PSI user of the party because he learns all versions of Lifeup, while Kumatora only goes up to Beta. He also learns all version of Healing, while Kumatora only learns Alpha. He also has Refresh, which restores about 30 HP each turn. His main attack is PK Love, which does anywhere from 100 to 800 damage, depending on what level of power is used. He also learns Shield, Counter, PSI Shield, PSI Counter, OffenseUp, and Defense Up. In Chapter 5, he also learns PK Flash. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, however, he can use PSI Fire, PSI Freeze, PSI Thunder, PSI Magnet, and PSI Starstorm. Trivia * Lucas' equivalent in Mother 3's prequel, EarthBound, is said to be Ness. Lucas and Ness share similar roles in their corresponding games, which extend to both characters being silent protagonists who make use of an exclusive PSI ability (PK Love and PSI Rockin, respectively). * Lucas' equivalent in Mother 3's second prequel, Mother, is said to be Ninten. Both Lucas and Ninten share vaguely similar roles in their corresponding games, mostly attributed to their being the game's silent protagonist and main party leader. * Lucas was originally planned to replace Ness as the character representative of the Mother series in Super Smash Bros. Melee, however Ness reprised his role due to the original cancellation of Mother 3. Lucas appeared in Brawl, alongside Ness. * Shigesato Itoi revealed in an interview with Mycom Inc. that Lucas and his twin brother Claus were inspired by two characters of the same name from the novel "The Notebook" (by Agota Kristof), which he described as a novel "about the bonds between twins." The novel is part of a trilogy, which also includes the books "The Proof" and "The Third Lie"-- both of which further explore the relationship between Kristof's twin characters. * Unlike Ness and Ninten who primarily use baseball bats as weapons, Lucas instead uses sticks. In fact, the only baseball bats he can equip are the Fake Bat and the Real Bat. * When Lucas equips the Fake Bat, he no longer makes an acoustic guitar sound when he attacks; it is replaced with some other sound. * In the commercials for Earthbound 64, Lucas is depicted as having a plain white shirt. If that concept was continued, he would have been the first main male protagonist to not wear a striped shirt. * His voice actress in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is Lani Minella in all regions of the game. * Technically, Lucas is a talking protagonist. He talks in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, but only as a non-player character. Lucas also repeats what a Pigmask says in chapter 5 when you are playing as him making him the first main playable lead character to talk out loud. Ironically, He is the most timid of the 3 protagonists of the Mother series. * Lucas' name is an anagram of Claus. Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters